


i wanna be your endgame

by ikissedalice



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedalice/pseuds/ikissedalice
Summary: A rather angry fairy with a buttload of fairy dust turns Sara and Zari into 2 year olds. Insanity occurs as they try to figure out how to turn them back or maybe it's just because they're the legends and insane is a daily occurence.Avalance has already been established but this experience brings Zarlie closer than ever before.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	i wanna be your endgame

The legends return back from a mission involving a ton of fairy dust being thrown about and a rather angry fairy and everyone immediately goes to bed exhausted.

Like the many days before, Ava wakes up to familiar bright blue eyes staring intently at her. Only this time it's different, because her shirt's covered in slobber and soft chubby hands are patting her cheeks in excitement. And that is definitely not her girlfriend.

' _Aww, that's one cute baby,'_ Ava thinks. _'Wait. What?'_ She's jolted up from her cozy sheets and watched on by a very curious and very baby Sara.

There's no mistaking the trademark sapphire eyes and golden curls hanging at the baby's shoulders. Realizing that she's gotten Ava's attention, a huge grin breaks out on baby Sara's face as she clapps her tiny hands in delight.

 _"Sara?! What the hell happened to you?!"_ Ava almost shrieks, mentally willing herself to calm down but failing otherwise. But baby Sara only lets out an exuberant squeal in response and launches herself right into Ava's unexpecting arms.

Caught by surprise by the sudden force, a soft oof escapes her lips. Ava watches on silently as baby Sara gets all comfy in her arms before looking up at her all doe-eyed.

 _"I ara"_ she says, (in the her best two year old vocabulary?) gesturing to herself. And Ava's heart just about melts into a puddle at the sight. _"Yoo?"_ Baby Sara asks before glancing at her expectantly.

 _"I'm Ava."_ She replies while pointing to herself. _"Awa!"_ Sara exclaims before wrapping her arms tightly around Ava. Still slightly stunned by the current revelations, Ava gently wraps her arms around the toddler while gathering her thoughts.

 _"Awa?"_ The sound of baby Sara's voice breaks Ava's train of thoughts.

_"Yes love?"_

_"Ara hun-wy."_

_"I bet you are,"_ Ava says, getting to her feet and scooping Sara up. _"Let's go and see if Gideon can fabricate some baby food for you while I scream at the rest of your crew to figure out what's happened to you."_

_____________

Shuffling her way into the bridge, Ava could feel everyone's gaze suddenly shift onto her.

_"Is that...a baby?"_

_"No Mr Heywood, it's a unicorn,"_ she bit back sarcastically, eyes rolling at the ridiculousness of her girlfriend's crew.

 _"Oh god. Is that Sara?!"_ Ray's cry of alarm could've been heard from a mile away.

 _"But...how...what in the bloody hell happened to her?"_ Charlie piped up from her seat, a mix of shock and surprise written across her face.

Before Ava could get the situation under control, questions laced with panic where being fired back and forth. From her corner of her eye, Ava could see that all the chaos and loudness of the current mess had set the previous calm baby Sara into unrest. Her baby blue eyes began to well up with tears and her bottom lip trembled with a sob threatening to escape.

But before Sara had the chance to cry, an ear piercing wail broke out from another wing of the waverider, silencing everyone. Turning their heads in the direction of the noise, it was only then that Ava realised a certain brunette was missing.

_"Where's Zari?"_

The looks she received from the rest of the legends told her what she needed to know.

 _"Shit,"_ Ava cursed silently under her breath, yet unfortunately not soft enough.

 _"Shit!"_ Baby Sara's voice echoed loudly off the walls.

All their eyes collectively widened except for Charlie, Nora and Constantine who erupted into obnoxious snorts and cackles. They turn to look at Ava, who momentarily looks shocked, but then bursts out laughing.

After the laughter died down, Ava quickly made an attempt to handle the baby problem.

_"Charlie and Nora, go grab the supposedly baby Zari from her room. Constantine, figure out how to turn them back. The rest of you, don't do anything stupid."_

As everyone dispersed and ran in different directions, Ava let out a sigh.

" _Gideon?"_

_"Yes Director Sharpe?"_

_"Could you fabricate some baby food for Sara and Zari? Along with whatever two babies need?"_

_"Right away Director Sharpe."_

_"Thanks Gideon."_

_____________

_"Ay Giddy? Do us a favour and unlock Z's door,"_ called Charlie as they began making their way to Zari's room.

 _"Consider it done,"_ replied the A.I

 _"So,"_ said Nora, breaking the silence. _"You and Zari."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I haven't said anything yet!"_

_"You and I both know what you were going to say."_

_"And that's the point!"_ Raising an eyebrow, Nora gave defeated Charlie a pointed look.

 _"Look,"_ she started, letting out an irritated puff before pinching the bridge of her nose. _"She's been through so much. It won't be fair to her okay? She's the strongest, most incredible and beautiful person I've met. And I...I'm just me. Plain old Charlie."_

Nora's footsteps came to a halt at that. Grabbing her by the shoulders, _"You and I both know damn well that that isn't true. And if it's anyone I know who deserves a happy ending the most, it's you."_

A small grin now sat on the latters face. _"I suppose you're right, but now just isn't the time. But that was some pep talk back there."_

Rolling her eyes at the shapeshifter, Nora said, _"We'd better hurry and get your babyfied crush before Ava yells at us."_

_"Yeah, I don't wanna be at the receiving end of that."_

_____________

Faint whimpering could be heard as the duo entered Zari's hideout.

 _"Z?"_ they called in unison.

Several video game cases littered the floor and Zari's guitar was strewn haphazardly by the side. But what caught Charlie's eye however, wasn't any of the above.

Because there, sitting on Zari's bedside table is a framed photo of her and Charlie blowing out the candles on Zari's birthday. There's splotches of cream on both their faces as well as adorning smiles. You could practically feel the happiness radiating off the picture.

Realising what had gotten Charlie's attention, Nora smirked gleefully over at her.

_"Not. A. Word."_

Nora raised her arms in surrender at the threat. It was then that the pristine white sheets began to rustle. And up sat a definitely baby Zari with a pout on her tiny lips.

 _"It seems like Director Sharpe's assumption was right,"_ Gideon's booming voice came from above, startling Zari. Her lower lip twitched and tears pooled in her hazelnut eyes. And before any of them knew, she was bawling at the top of her little lungs.

 _"Oh no, did the loud invisible lady scare you? Shhh, don't cry. Look, everything's okay,"_ Nora reached forward and scooped baby Zari into her arms, gently bouncing in an attempt to calm her down. But to their dismay, Zari's cries only increased in volume.

In a moment of panic, Nora thrust Zari into an unexpecting Charlie's arms. The look that she gave Nora was a mixture of shock and annoyance.

Gritting her teeth, she whisper-shouted at her friend so as to not startle Zari any further, _"What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby?!"_

Shrugging, she whispered back _"Just keep doing whatever you're doing! I think it's working!"_

And as much as Charlie hated to admit it, it really was working. Zari's cries had morphed into soft whimpers as she buried her face into the crook of Charlie's neck.

Sighing dramatically at the outrageousness of their current situation, the shapeshifter walked towards the door and motioned for a giggling Nora to follow.

_____________

With both toddlers fed and happily playing away with building blocks that Gideon had fabricated, the rest of the legends attempted to figure out what in the beebo had happened.

_"Remember the evil old fairy we fought awhile ago? The one who went around throwing curses on others? What was her name again? Banana?"_

_"No, it was Boomer!"_ Nate pitched in.

Charlie added, _"I'm pretty sure it was Bacteria."_

Tired of their antics, Ava rolled her eyes and sighed. _"Her name was Barbara and you know it."_

 _"Right. Anyway, apparently the mean witch we were fighting yesterday was her daughter. And in an attempt to save Director Sharpe over here, Captain Lance may have inhaled some of that fairy dust,"_ Constantine explained with a florish.

_"So how do we turn them back?"_

_"Ah. You see, now that's the tricky part. According to Everything You Need to Know About Fairydust 101, an antidote to reverse this requires a devil's tear. Which strictly speaking, is nearly impossible to attain. The blue rose petals and sliver moonbeam however, won't be an issue."_

_"What do you mean by 'nearly impossible' ?"_

_"Well, let's just say that the devil and I aren't on the best terms,"_ he replied, placing yet another cigarette between his lips and reaching for his lighter.

_"I don't care about your petty grudge against the devil! I just need you to get a tear out of him so my girlfriend isn't stuck as a baby! Don't you want Sara back?"_

_"Let's just say that I wouldn't be opposed-"_

_"JOHN!"_

_"Alright! Fine! I'll do it!"_ he said as he marched off. Muttering something about 'needing to get armour'.

Ava's face had turned a brilliant red from arguing with Constantine and had just about enough of his nonsense. So much so that when she turned around to check on Sara and Zari, she couldn't find the energy to yell at Nora, Charlie, Mona, Nate and Ray.

 _"I- Wha- You know what? I don't want to know,"_ she said, sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

" _Avaaaa! Just look at how cute they are!"_ Nora called as she cooed at an excited baby Sara. _"Yes you are! Yes you are!"_

Zari, on the other hand, still hadn't left from the comfort of Charlie's arms. The sight of that caused even _Ava Sharpe,_ to shoot Charlie a knowing look, earning a groan from the woman, _"Not you too."_

 _"I suppose they are kind of adorable,"_ she conceded.

They were wearing matching _Thing 1 and Thing 2 onesies._ Blue hair and all.

_____________

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @soherestolove
> 
> i'm gonna be ambitious and say that chapter two will be out before 2020


End file.
